


Their Little Baby, Off to Destroy People

by LiterallyThePresident



Series: Jupik McCoy-Grayson [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: A series of one shots about Jupik’s Academy days. Several will feature our beloved Enterprise crew. Tags will be updated as the story progresses.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I got attached to Jupik and simply had to write more of him.

Jupik stepped off the shuttle fully prepared for whatever Starfleet Academy could throw at him. That apparently didn’t include a very short ferengi girl with sharp green eyes falling smoothly into step beside him within moments of his disembarking.

“Hey, tall dark and vulcan.” she said with a crooked grin, “Nice to meet you, I’m Seleca.”

“Jupik McCoy-Grayson.” he introduced himself, eying her critically as they made their way to the hangar bay exit.

“Interesting name for a vulcan.” she said as if Jupik hadn’t heard that countless times, “So what are you here for?”

“Medical track.” he said, “Xenopharmacology with a concentration in hybridized medicine.”

“That’s a mouthful.” Seleca whistled, “What made you choose that speciality?”

”A relation of mine is half vulcan.” was all Jupik would say. She thankfully didn’t press, electing to quickly examine him, nodding to herself at whatever she found.

“Cool.” she said, “Got anywhere to be?”

“Not at the present.” Jupik replied cautiously, “I must inform you I have no interest in a romantic or sexual relationship at this time.”

“Whoah, hey, neither am I.” she waved with a snort, and Jupik relaxed a little, “I don’t like males of any species anyway. No no, I ask because I am very small and very ferengi, and if I had a tall, intimidating vulcan friend hanging around me, no one will mess with me.”

“You have no idea how intimidating I can be.” Jupik said, appreciating her forwardness about her intentions, “Yet I find myself also without peer in this Academy. I shall consent to being a shield on one condition.”

“And what condition is that?” Seleca asked suspiciously. Jupik gave her an eerie copy of her earlier sharklike grin, an unexpected action that clearly jolted her.

“Take a photo with me so my father will cease his nagging about making friends.”

“...That’s doable.”

—

When Jupik arrived at his dorm room, his roommate was already there. It was a human male, well-built and muscular with dark hair, so focused on attempting to fit a sheet onto his mattress that he failed to notice Jupik’s entrance. Jupik made his way to the other bed, lips quirking when the human still didn’t notice him.

He unpacked half his bag, listening to the human grow increasingly frustrated with the sheet, before taking pity and clearing his throat. The human jumped high enough that he tumbled off the bed. Jupik had to stifle an unvulcan-like snort at the look of befuddlement on his face before he scrambled to his feet.

“Hey! Hi.” the human held out his hand before noticing his distinctly vulcan appearance and yanking it back, “Sorry!” He attempted a clumsy vulcan salute, much to Jupik’s increasing amusement.

“I greet you.” he bowed his head, returning the salute, “I am Jupik McCoy-Grayson.”

“Santiago Valdez.” the human said quickly, nervously, “I-I’m sorry, I wasn’t expecting you so early.”

“You need not be nervous around me. We are to be roommates after all.” Jupik chided gently. Santiago nodded rapidly, giving a wide, if nervous, smile, “Perhaps we may even share classes.”

“Uh, maybe. I’m on the Command track.” Santiago said, “You?”

“Medical.” Jupik said, a little disappointed, “I trust this will not interfere with us building a rapport? It would please me to befriend you.”

“Oh, that would please me too.” Santiago exclaimed, “I can’t wait to... uh do roomatey... things. Er, I’m sorry, I’m not good with people, y-y should meet my friend Seleca, she’d love you.”

“Seleca?” Jupik blinked, “Is she a ferengi?”

“She is.” Santiago said with surprise, “Have you already met her?”

“Indeed. How convenient.” Jupik allowed a tiny smile, which seemed to stun Santiago a little, “She requested my friendship as a means of protection, though I fail to see why if she she already has you.”

“Oh man, did she seriously-?” Santiago seemed embarrassed, though Jupik couldn’t fathom why, “I-I’m so sorry, I’ll talk to her. Ferengi society is bad to girls so she’s a little-“

“I was not offended.” Jupik cut him off, “I found her honesty and bluntness to be refreshing.”

“You did?” Santiago blinked, the man was beginning to remind him of a selat youngling, “I mean, you did. Of course you did, she’s great.”

“From my brief encounter with her, I would agree. Before we parted ways, she requested my presence in the mess hall in approximately one hour for lunch. If it is not presumptuous to ask, I would welcome your company.”

“Y-Yes!” Santiago agreed almost before he’d finished speaking, “I mean,” he tried again more casually, “Yes. That-That’d be... chill. Super cool.” Jupik raised an eyebrow, and Santiago flushed a deep red.

“Very well.” Jupik said, turning to resume unpacking, “Perhaps while we wait, you can tell me about your medical plan. Do you currently have a primary care physician?”

“Uh... I can’t really afford a doctor.” Santiago said, and Jupik knew that this was going to work out well.

“I am more than capable of providing medical care to you.” he offered, “I would require no pay, and it would provide me with a small amount of field experience.”

“You’d do that for me?” Santiago asked with wonder, “I’m honored, but there must be something I can do in return, I can’t just let you give and give nothing back.” Jupik turned back to him, and the look on the human’s face told him he’d not take no for an answer.

“If you truly insist, perhaps I could use your knowledge of social cues.“ Jupik decided after a moment of deliberation, “I was raised by two men with very... unique ways of dealing with people. If you are committed to the Command track, you will be learning how to handle people. I would welcome your guidance.”

“Sounds like a deal!” Santiago moved to shake his hand before once again remembering himself, “Er, sorry.”

“No offense taken.” Jupik briefly touched his elbow to assure him, a habit he’d picked up from Leonard, “I look forward to a long and prosperous friendship.”

—

“Seleca.” Santiago moaned, miserably pressing his face into the table as they waited for their new vulcan friend.

“Santiago.” she replied casually, sipping her drink.

“My new roommate is cute.” Santiago whined.

“I know he is.” she rolled her eyes as she patted his shoulder, “I know.”


	2. Altercation

Five weeks had passed since Jupik had arrived in San Francisco, and he had settled into Academy life easily. He attended classes, volunteered at the hospital, maintained his friendship with both Seleca and Santiago, as well as exchanging messages with Spock and Leonard whenever he could. His teachers for the most part all seemed to like him, and thanks his head start due to Leonard’s early instruction, he had rocketed to the top of his class in a mere four weeks. Compared to many other students’ rockier starts, Jupik was content.

He had only one qualm. Two, actually.

“Again?” Jupik asked, his eyebrow disappearing into his hair as he took in Santiago’s bruised and battered face. The third time this week alone he’d come crawling to Jupik after an altercation. He was seriously beginning to reconsider his offer of being Santiago’s doctor.

“Some ferengi dudes tried to start shit with Seleca.” Santiago explained quickly, “You know her, you know she wasn’t gonna take that. I just... helped as best I could.”

“And where is Seleca now?” Jupik asked, eyebrow twitching once before he controlled it. Santiago didn’t seem to notice.

“Lab. She got out fine, not a scratch on her.” Santiago assured him, “She’s a lucky one.”

“And you sustained injury in her stead, how valiant.” Jupik tilted his head in a way that let Santiago know he was _very_ disappointed, “This is the third fight you’ve been involved with this week. The instructors are beginning to take notice.”

“Sorry.” Santiago said sheepishly, sitting heavily on his bed with a poorly-concealed wince, “I’m trying to get her to chill, I really am. I just don’t like letting her go it alone.”

“Yes, she appears to be building up quite a reputation for herself.” he said only a little tersely as he turned away to fetch his medkit, “I do hope said reputation does not come to reflect poorly on you.”

“Reputation or no, she’s our friend.” Santiago defended, “I can’t just let her charge off alone and get hurt.”

“I am not asking you to.” Jupik assured him blankly as he ran his pocket regenerator over the ugly black eye steadily forming, “I simply ask that you take a little more care in maintaining your own safety if you insist on fighting her ill-advised battles beside her.”

“Hey, I’m great at self-preservation!” Santiago exclaimed, wincing in a manner that alerted Jupik to a headache. Santiago must have conveniently forgotten to mention it. Jupik barely restrained a scowl.

“Says the man with an aching head, bruised knuckles, a split lip and a black eye.” he shot back as he fetched a hypo for the headache.

“It’s not as bad as it looks. It doesn’t even hurt.” Jupik narrowed his eyes at the blatant lie.

“Don’t pander to me.” he said testily, ignoring Santiago’s hissed _ow_ as he jabbed the hypo indelicately into his neck, “And never lie to your doctor.”

“Jeez, Jupik, I’d almost think you were angry or something.” Santiago frowned as he rubbed at his neck. Jupik barely resisted the too-human urge to roll his eyes.

“Anger would serve no purpose at this time.” he replied as he slammed his medkit shut, “I respect Seleca’s need to prove herself but it appears I must speak to her about having some consideration for the people along for the ride.”

“It’s seriously fine, Jupik, she just... did you just use a figure of speech?” Santiago asked, dumbfounded. Jupik leveled him with his best McCoy Glare, feeling satisfaction when Santiago visibly jumped.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you are referring to.” Jupik said smoothly, his face returning to vulcan blankness, “Vulcans do not show anger, nor is there any logic in adopting the linguistic quirks of a poetically-minded race.”

“But you’re... you just...” he stopped as Jupik leaned close, looking him in the eyes.

“No one will ever believe you.” he said quietly, letting a moment of stunned silence pass before pulling back, “Now let me see your knuckles.”

“You... are the strangest vulcan I have ever met.” Santiago finally said, not taking his eyes off him as he surrendered his knuckles.

“You have no idea.” Jupik murmured, taking his wrist to steady the hand as he worked, feeling Santiago’s eyes burning into him the whole time.


	3. Tug of War

”McCoy-Grayson, I was hoping to catch you alone.” Jupik’s lip curled unrestrained at the too-smooth voice, though his expression was one of calm apathy when he turned to face it’s owner.

“Mr. Grant. Is there anything I can assist you with?” he asked blankly. Grant smiled brightly, and Jupik felt his disgust increase. Abram Grant was an arrogant man used to coasting by on his parent’s money and bullying his way through life. If Leonard were here he’d call him a textbook narcissist with a bad case of deserves-a-kick-in-the-teethitis.

“Yes there is. And I think it can help you too.” Grant stepped closer casually, “As you know, I’m Command track. I intend to have my own starship in at least five years.” He looked at Jupik expectantly.

“I fail to see what this has to do with me.” Jupik replied, fighting down his annoyance.

“Well, I’m soon to be the best Captain in the fleet.” Grant continued, “And you’re currently the best Medical student in the class. We’d be the perfect pair.”

“If you are requesting a partnership, I will have to decline.” Grant frowned, as if he hadn’t expected Jupik to refuse.

“I can offer you anything you want, money is no object.” Grant said, slicker than a ferengi salesman, “A top of the line Sickbay, any ingredients you need, connections in the Admiralty, funds for any project-“

“Don’t bother. I have neither need nor desire for your assistance.” his response seemed to displease Grant.

“Careful how you talk to me, Jupik.” he said cooly, “I could be your boss someday.”

“Do not use my first name.” Jupik made his gaze as hard as ice, “As it stands, I find it difficult to imagine myself accepting a posting under your dubious command.”

“It’ll be easy.” Grant said as if Jupik were a child he must educate, “I can ensure you’re assigned to my ship. My father has a lot of pull with the Admiralty, he can specifically request you be with me.”

“I’m afraid I have other plans.” Jupik declined, beginning to seriously consider jabbing this irritating man in the neck with the heaviest sedative he owned.

“I must insist.” Grant said with a smile he probably thought was charming, raising a hand as if to touch him, uncaring of Jupik’s obvious displeasure, “I insist on only the best for my ship. You are the son of Doctor Leonard McCoy _and_ Spock, son of Sarek. I’ve seen you in action, you-“ but Jupik had had enough.

“I’m about ready to _insist_ on my foot migrating straight up your-“

“Is there a problem, J?” and then Seleca was there in all her four foot glory, standing between Jupik and Grant like a dinner plate shielding a maple tree. It would have been cute were it not for the clear threat of violence simmering in her eyes.

“None at all.” Jupik said as though he hadn’t been about to unleash Hell, “Mr. Grant here was simply attempting to convince me to join his hypothetical future crew.”

“Not happening.” Santiago’s voice was unexpected, but not unwelcome. His hand fell on Jupik’s shoulder in a manner he dared call possessive, and he found himself wondering when he had become a tug of war prize, “Because Jupik will joining my crew. Er, if he wants.“

“ _Your_ crew?” Grant laughed, “Jupik-McCoy-Grayson, serving under the likes of you? You’re hilarious. You can hardly pass Diplomacy 101, let alone properly handle someone with as much potential as Jupik has.”

“Perhaps at this rate I will retire to Earth to become a stunt driver as Jim suggested, forgo humans altogether.” Jupik muttered.

“I’d pay to see that.” Seleca smiled before sobering again, “Listen, Adam or whatever your name is, I don’t know what delusions you have in your tiny little head, but Jupik is ours.” Grant bristled at the insult, his jaw clenching.

“I’m sure Jupik will make the right decision.” he said with narrowed eyes. Jupik narrowed his own right back.

“Indeed I will.” Jupik said cooly, “Santiago has proven himself to be loyal, competent, independent, and empathetic. I have seen none of these qualities in you. Unless you undergo some drastic changes in the next several years, I will continue to decline your offer.” Santiago was beaming, and Seleca looked very much the cat that got the cream as Grant glowered at them.

“Mark me, I will convince you, Jupik.” he warned, whirling around and storming away like a child who didn’t get the toy they wanted. Jupik felt immense satisfaction as he left, and he patted Santiago’s wrist to let him know his protective grip was no longer necessary. To his surprise, Santiago didn’t let go. Jupik was even more surprised to find that he didn’t entirely mind.

“What an irritating man.” Jupik complained, earning a laugh and a slap on the back from Seleca.

“Don’t worry, J.” Santiago said, though it was unclear if he was trying to assure Jupik or himself, “I’ll-We’ll make sure he doesn’t get near you.”

“I am not worried.” Jupik openly rolled his eyes, ignoring Seleca’s jaw dropping, “You two worry too much. I am capable of defending myself.”

“You shouldn’t have to.” Santiago grinned as they resumed walking, “That’s why you have us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long


	4. Fire

Jupik was unsure why flaming beverages were even allowed in any club. Sure, the aesthetic was nice, but it was pure hubris to believe that one could mix buzzed Starfleet cadets and burning liquid and not have a bad time. Like now, the giggling, likely inebriated cadets were overfilling a frankly enormous container of the stuff. Jupik saw the disaster coming, and was utterly unsurprised when the container pitched.

The drink would not be exceptionally dangerous, though it would likely cause minor burns and ruin any clothing it came in contact with. The fiery drink poured onto the floor spreading quickly. Screaming cadets leapt out of the way, jumping onto chairs and tables, huddling on stairs. It was chaos, pure and simple, and as the burning liquid advanced towards them, Jupik was exasperatedly reminded of the Enterprise. Seleca was fortunately small enough to leap onto the nearest mini table with a laugh of glee, but Jupik was not so lucky. With a sigh, he resigned himself to having to request new robes.

“Jupik!” and then Santiago’s hands were at his waist and Jupik was hoisted into the air. He gasped lightly, his hands flying instinctively to Santiago’s shoulders as the man took his weight effortlessly. Santiago stood in the spill like some kind of avenging idiot, keeping Jupik safely out of reach of the dying flames even as his shoes smoked.

“Santiago-“ he said with surprise, but Santiago was glaring at the cadets responsible for the spill.

“Hey dumbasses, be careful!” he shouted at the hastily retreating perpetrators, “You could have hurt someone!” Meanwhile, Jupik was having an inner crisis. Santiago’s hands were warm, his grip firm. Jupik could feel the strength in those hands, and he catalogued his body’s every reaction (increased heart rate, heat in his face and ears, an odd tightening in his side) to examine later. He could see that Santiago’s shoes appeared unsalvageable, though his skin seemed to be relatively unharmed, nothing cool water and a quick dermal regeneration couldn’t fix. Jupik felt something hard settle in his side at the human’s disregard for his own safety, however insignificant the threat.

“Unbelievable.” Santiago huffed before tilting his head up to Jupik, his eyes softening as he did so, “You okay, Jupik?”

“I am unharmed.” Jupik said with a calmness that belied his current internal state of Red Alert, “Santiago, I believe it is safe to put me down.”

“Uh, r-right, sorry.” Santiago hurriedly obeyed, setting the vulcan gently down in the now-harmless liquid with the oddest expression on his face. Jupik couldn’t discern it. His throat refused to work for exactly three seconds, until noticed with a pang of amusement that Santiago had yet to remove his hands from his waist, nor his eyes from Jupik’s face.

“I am not offended.” Jupik said with the smallest quirk of his lips, “You have quite a firm grip.” Santiago’s face turned bright red in record time, and Jupik found himself wondering how quickly he could make it happen again. He was rather disappointed when Santiago released his waist as if it had burned him.

“I-Well, I...” Santiago fumbled for words, “I work out.” he ended up saying lamely. Jupik couldn’t help but give the human his best Jim Kirk Slow Grin™.

“And it shows.” Santiago looked as though he were about to combust. Luckily for him, Seleca broke in, still kneeling on the table where she’d been watching the two of them with a grin.

“Santiago, you’re so heroic.” she laughed before turning to Jupik, “Jupik, I didn’t know vulcans could flirt!” Jupik turned to look at her, missing the way Santiago’s eyes nearly popped out of his skull at the word _flirt_.

“My honorary uncle is Jim Kirk.” Jupik informed her, “I am quite capable of flirtation when the need arises.”

“I hate that that explains so much.” Seleca said, “Hey Santiago, close your mouth, you’ll catch bugs. Your drooling will certainly attract enough of them.”

“I-I’m not-I wasn’t- _Seleca_!” Santiago sputtered, “Jupik, don’t listen to a word she says, she’s crazy!”

Standing in a puddle of alcohol, Seleca standing on a table to be eye level while she argued with a pink-faced Santiago, Jupik was unable to restrain himself. He laughed brightly, uncaring of the stares he was drawing, unaware of the way Santiago had stopped arguing with Seleca to stare at him with wonder in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who leaves comments because they are honestly my lifeblood rn, life sucks.


	5. Leonard

“Leonard, I begin to understand your constant exasperation with Jim. I mean, truly understand.” Jupik bemoaned into his hands, allowing vulcan posture to slip as Leonard’s sympathetic face on the screen barely hid his obvious glee.

“Finally found an idiot of your own?” Leonard laughed, the lines around his eyes crinkling.

“Two. A human and a ferengi.” Jupik said.

“Good god, man, do you need some chocolate?” Leonard’s eyes widened, and his twitching lips were the only indication that he was loving every second of this.

“No amount of chocolate in the world will compensate for the struggle they incite.” Jupik lamented, “Seleca gets into fight after fight, and Santiago joins her because he’s too kind not to. Then I end up patching them up and lecturing them, yet they never heed my words.”

“Kid, you are preaching to the choir here.” Leonard chuckles, “You’re literally describing my Academy experience with Jim. Like father like son, oh Spock’s gonna love this.”

“How is Spock?” Jupik changed the subject with a little glare to show that Leonard’s levity was unappreciated.

“As vulcan and reckless as ever.” Leonard scowled in a way Jupik knew was just for show, “Damn hobgoblin’s off corralling Jim on some backwards planet that hasn’t even invented electricity yet. I’m not sure why Starfleet’s bothering with it, but what do I know, right?”

“You are alone right now?” Jupik asked incredulously, “You are recovering from a serious illness and they left you alone!?” Leonard waved his concern away.

“Nah, the Sulu’s are visiting. Babysitting more like, but they won’t admit it. Ben and I are trying to convince Hikaru to take it easy for a bit. It ain’t working, the guy’s almost as stubborn as Jim. And you should know it took Starfleet literally threatening their jobs to tear those two from my side. You shoulda seen Spock’s face, I thought he was gonna bust a gasket.”

“That is a small comfort.” Jupik admitted, “Still, I do not like the idea of you being without Spock or Jim after your xenopolycythemia nearly killed you. I can be down there in a week, my instructors would allow-“

“Kid, I was without Spock and Jim for thirty years.” Leonard rolled his eyes, “I think I can handle a week without them now. A Jim-less vacation in sunny Georgia, what a nightmare.”

“If you say so.” Jupik conceded.

“I do say so.” Leonard said, “Now what about you, have you come across any problems at the Academy?”

“Aside from being worried sick about you? Well...” Jupik reluctantly allowed the subject change, “There is one person who has been bothering me.”

“Who?” Leonard asked, eyes narrowing, “Need me to prepare a special hypo?”

“Drastic measures are not yet required.” Jupik shook his head, “He is simply an irritant. His name is Abram Grant.”

“Grant. I’ve heard that name.” Leonard seemed to think, “Rich family. Bunch of assholes?”

“That sounds accurate.” Jupik nodded, “Grant believes that if he throws enough money at his problems, they will go away. He also believes that he can convince me to like him if he is only persistent enough. His incessant posturing and disrespect towards my friends is a point of anger for me. As is his concerning belief that he can convince me to join his crew in the future regardless of whether or not that is what I desire.”

“Is this Grant fella threatening you?” Leonard asked sharply, protectiveness rearing in his eyes.

“No threats. Not yet.” Jupik assured him, “Simple annoyance, and a lack of respect for my wishes.”

“That could turn dangerous fast, kid.” Leonard warned him, “Stay sharp.”

“With you as my father, there is no way I could be anything but suspicious and paranoid.” Jupik said, lips twisting up as Leonard grumbled, “I will be fine, Leonard. If all else fails, a nerve pinch will suffice.”

“It better. And don’t forget you have the entire crew of the Enterprise in your corner.” Leonard said sternly before softening again, “On a less irritating note, Spock did some crazy background checks on your buddies-“

“Of course he did.”

“And of course he’s concerned about the number of fights they’ve been getting into. He tells me that Seleca in particular has a history of violent tendencies...”

Jupik groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone asks, yes I’ll probably be writing a chapter about Leonard’s xenopolycythemia. I’m sorry this took so long, life is a little crazy rn.


	6. Inebriation

“J... you’re the greatest.” Santiago slurred, clinging to Jupik as the vulcan hauled him down the dark hallway, “The greatest in the world. Best friend ever.”

“You are heavily inebriated.” Jupik replied smoothly, grateful for his vulcan strength allowing him to support the huge human’s weight. Santiago giggled, much like Seleca had when she’d called Jupik to come get Santiago from the bar.

“And you’re super cute.” he said. Jupik’s ears flushed green even as his face remained blank.

“You have informed me of my aesthetic appeal exactly seven time since I picked you up.” he said, counting the doors as they approached their dorm, “While it pleases me, I fear you will be embarrassed come morning.”

“Sober me’s too scared to tell you.” Santiago moaned, leaning further into Jupik, “Like, you act kinda human when you’re happy, and get all vulcany when you’re upset. And sometimes you smile I forget words. It’s funny to see you talk to other vulcans all vulcany, and then you turn to me and say something clever that makes me laugh and you still have totally straight face all... vulcany.”

“Vulcany appears to be your word of the day.” Jupik’s lips quirked a little.

“Yeah.” Santiago nuzzled his hair like a kit, “My vulcany vulcan. Wait... sorry, that isn’t right. Don’t belong to anyone... Sorry.”

“I am not offended.” Jupik held back a chuckle as he keyed their door open, “In truth, this entire situation is rather amusing.”

“Good.” Santiago sighed, “Want you to be happy all the time.”

“It is impossible to be happy all the time”. Jupik said as the door slid shut behind them, “How will you know what happiness is if there is no grief?”

“You’re so wise.” Santiago said as Jupik deposited him onto the bed, pulling the blanket up over his shoulders despite the human’s squirming. Jupik made to go to his desk to grab a something for his inevitable hangover, but Santiago’s hand caught his wrist, preventing egress.

“What do you need?” Jupik asked calmly. Santiago’s grip was loose enough that Jupik could easily pull away if he wanted to, while still getting his message across.

“Don’t leave.” Santiago requested, the moonlight from the open window illuminating the attractive pink tinge to his cheeks, courtesy of the alcohol, “Stay?”

“I am simply going over there.” Jupik tore his eyes away, nodded to the desk, “Unless you want a hangover in the morning.”

“You’re so smart.” Santiago murmured, “When I’m captain of my own ship, I want you there. My CMO.”

“I would likely be better suited as a Science Officer.” Jupik said wryly, patting his hand before pulling free.

“I dunno a better doctor than you.” Santiago insisted, his hand wavering in the air before falling to dangle over the edge, “You’re the best. You don’t have to if you don’t want to, I won’t make you.”

“I am grateful for that.” and Jupik was, “But if you’ll remember, I already agreed to join your crew a while ago.”

“Ooooh yeah.” Santiago grinned brighter than a yellow giant, “Yay.”

“Yay.” Jupik echoed with a fond roll of his eyes, “You are lucky you have me to remind you of these things.”

“I am. I haven’t had anyone for a long time.” Santiago told him, voice growing a little sad, “Mom left. Dad doesn’t love me. Sister eloped to get away. I joined Starfleet to get away.”

“I regret your experience.” Jupik said honestly, “You need not tell me these things. You are not in your right mind.”

“It’s okay because it’s you. And it’s not so bad.” Santiago yawned, the combination of the soft bed and Jupik’s voice drawing him slowly into sleep’s embrace, “I have Seleca now. And I have you. That’s all I need.”

“Sleep, Santiago.” Jupik said softly, pressing the hypo into his neck with unusual gentleness.

“I’m scared.” Santiago whispered, his eyes drooping but never leaving Jupik.

“Why are you scared?” Jupik asked, unsure why he was keeping his voice soft. It just seemed right.

“Vulcans like control.” Santiago said, “I’m not in control right now. What if you don’t like me anymore when I wake up?”

“I can assure you I bear no ill will towards you.” Jupik smiled to show his honesty, “I promise I will not dislike you.”

“You never break your promises.” Santiago smiled, “Kay. I’ll sleep soon.” But his eyes remained stubbornly open and locked on Jupik.

“Close your eyes.” Jupik instructed, taking a seat on the bed beside him.

“Don’t wanna.” Santiago shifted to he closer to him, pressing his cheek into Jupik’s thigh, “I might not dream about you if I do.”

Jupik thought back to a pirate attack on the Enterprise so long ago, wondering if the idea implemented then would be appropriate now. Hesitantly, he laid a hand on Santiago’s bare wrist, pushing a memory through the contact. A lazy night on the Enterprise observation lounge when he was a child, bundled up cozily in three blankets and curled up between Spock and Leonard, fighting a losing battle with sleep as a serene blue nebula passed slowly outside the window, Spock and Leonard’s voices soft as they conversed quietly over his head, Leonard’s hand carding through his hair.

“Sleep.” he whispered, and Santiago did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been sitting in my wips for a while so here you all go


	7. Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s getting chilly out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I’m not dead. I can’t apologize enough for taking so long, so I hope this chapter kinda helps.

“Are you okay?” Santiago asked as Jupik shivered for the seventh time in ten minutes.

“I am fine.” Jupik replied, rubbing his hands together as he tried to focus on his homework, “Winter is fast approaching. It is simply growing colder than I am used to.”

“Colder? Oh right!” Santiago slapped his forehead, “I read that vulcans have lower body temperatures than humans.”

“Been reading about vulcans lately, have you?” Jupik asked, causing Santiago to flush.

“I-I can run and get you some thermal wear.” Santiago offered, “I have extra.”

“I am already wearing several articles of thermal wear.” Jupik declined with a shake of his head, “But thank you.”

“It won’t be good if you get a cold.” Santiago frowned, “I don’t mind sharing, honestly.”

“I will be fine. A little cold will not kill me.” Jupik said stubbornly. Santiago pursed his lips, but didn’t pursue it.

“If it’s okay to ask,” he started, “how did you stay warm on the Enterprise? Space is really cold.”

“Spock and Leonard would always ensure that my room was adequately heated.” Jupik supplied, “I always had thermal underclothes to wear when it was not, and Leonard delighted in dressing me up in large fluffy coats. In addition, often times the physical exertion of containing whatever new madness broke out on that ship on a weekly basis was enough to stave off the cold.”

“Are you cold a lot?” Santiago asked with concern, “When the school isn’t warm enough and stuff?”

“Who is the doctor here?” Jupik raised an eyebrow. Santiago laughed.

“You know, humans like to snuggle for warmth.” he suggested, looking like he regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth, “N-Not that that’s a thing, I’m not trying to take advantage of your-“

“I am well aware of the human propensity for all-purpose physical contact.” Jupik had become very good at nipping Santiago’s babbling in the bud before it became a speech, “You’ll recall I have a human father.”

“Yeah.” Santiago was still pink, “Sorry.” Jupik felt something mischievous stir in his side.

“I would not be opposed should you intend to follow through with your suggestion, though I would like a blanket.” he said lightly. Santiago’s brown eyes widened. Before Jupik could continue, the human unexpectedly bolted from the room, leaving Jupik blinking and confused, wondering if he had miscalculated something. Thankfully, he came back quickly before Jupik could grow afraid, tugging a frankly enormous blanket behind him.

“Here.” Santiago tossed the huge blanket over him, wrapping it around him at least three times before Jupik could get out so much as a squawk, “It’s Seleca’s warmest one.”

“I-I thank you.” Jupik managed through a mouthful of cloth, “Though this was hardly necessary.”

“Of course it’s necessary. You need to be warm.” Santiago said firmly, “Besides, I like taking care of you.” Jupik popped his head out once he found an opening, hair mussed and face tinged green.

“You are so strange.” he said with a huff, “Taking care of you is my job.”

“Well, you do that enough already.” Santiago hopped onto his bed, crossing his arms behind his head with a grin, “You look like a baby bat all swaddled up.” With an unimpressed look, Jupik moved clumsily to the bed and settled pointedly between Santiago’s legs, leaning forward to rest his head on his broad chest and letting out an involuntary sigh of relief when the heat of the human furnace seeped into him. Santiago had gone silent, and Jupik could practically hear his brain short-circuiting as he stared at Jupik with wide eyes.

“And you resemble the trees they enjoy sleeping in.” Jupik said a little smugly, “Your face’s current shade of red reminds me of a maple leaf.”

“Y-You’re so tiny.” Santiago finally said, finally making his limbs move to curl around him, “Tiny and rude.”

“I am of average height.” Jupik protested, not arguing the rude part, “You are simply large.”

“Itty bitty vulcan.” Santiago grinned, seeming to recover himself, “Itty bitty genius all wrapped up like a Christmas present.” Santiago’s arms were so warm. Even in this casual setting, he held Jupik like he was something precious, like keeping him warm was his sole reason for living, until Jupik assigned him a new one.

“I begin to see the appeal of this activity.” Jupik said, sinking deeper into his body heat, “Before, I had always associated the act of cuddling with my father.”

“Yeah?” Santiago asked, ever eager for any scrap of Jupik’s life he could get, “The human one?”

“Yes. The very tactile human one.” Jupik said, “I think I will call him tomorrow.” Santiago hummed an agreement, and a comfortable silence fell over the room. It was nice to be held. Jupik had almost forgotten how secure it made him feel. A thought came unbidden; did Santiago know how much Jupik appreciated him? Come to think of it, he couldn’t recall an instance where he had told him.

“Santiago?” Jupik broke the silence cautiously, waiting for an acknowledgement before continuing, “I... treasure your friendship.”

“And I treasure you. Uh, I mean yours!” Santiago flushed, “I treasure your friendship also. As well. Uh... sorry.”

“For what?” Jupik blinked, tilting his head up slightly to look at him.

“Everything?” Santiago phrased it as more of a question, “I just get so tongue-tied around you, I say stupid things and kick myself afterwards. You’re always so nice about it, too.”

“I have never found your spontaneity irritating.” Jupik said honestly, “In truth, I find it endearing.”

“You do?” Santiago asked hopefully, “You don’t think I’m weird or creepy?”

“If I thought that of you, I’d have requested a new roommate a long time ago.” Jupik assured him. Santiago got an strange look on his face, and he hugged him closer, burying his nose in Jupik’s hair.

“You are so amazing.” he murmured, “I got the best roommate ever.”

“You aren’t an unremarkable man yourself.” Jupik replied, eyes closing as Santiago’s heartbeat thudded against his ear.

“Go out with me?” Santiago asked before freezing up, as if he hadn’t meant to say that out loud.

“I would be happy to.” Jupik said without hesitation, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Santiago was quiet for a moment, and just as Jupik began to worry that he had said something wrong, Santiago spoke.

“Really?” he sounded like he was crying, “Is this for real? You’d be my boyfriend?” Jupik patted his chest as best he could with the blanket in the way, hiding his own surging joy with a small grin.

“I was simply waiting for you to ask.” he said fondly, “I admit I worried that I had misinterpreted your affections. You appeared to favor me, but still acted similarly to me as you did to everyone else.”

“I’m all yours, J.” Santiago laughed, squeezing him tight, “I think I’ve always been yours.”

“Of course you have.” Jupik said dismissively, “I decided that on day one.”


	8. Lab Partner

When the class received their lab partner assignments, Jupik pinched the bridge of his nose. Santiago and Seleca looked at him with concern, and Jupik wordlessly turned his PADD to show them.

“I have been assigned Grant as my lab partner.” he told them with irritation. Seleca swore, and Santiago looked livid, but there was little they could do as Grant sauntered up to them with a smug look that Jupik just wanted to grind into the dirt.

“You and me, eh Jup?” he grinned, seemingly oblivious to Seleca trying to kill him with her mind. Jupik wanted to sneer at him, but settled for a blank look. No use wasting emotion on this creep.

“Do _not_ call me that.” he warned. Grant raised his hands in a _calm down_ gesture that struck him as especially juvenile.

“Easy there.” he said, “We’re all friends here, right? No need to get your ears in a twist.”

“Yeah. Friends.” Santiago glared, placing his hands on Jupik’s shoulders in a clear statement. If the gesture bothered Grant, he didn’t show it outwardly.

“Meet you at our table, partner.” he smiled again, “I’m sure we’ll do great.” Santiago waited until Grant walked away before turning worried eyes to Jupik.

“Are you gonna be okay?” Santiago asked softly, Seleca muttering to herself behind them, “I can talk to the professor, get you reassigned.”

“I’m sure I can handle an arrogant fool for an hour.” Jupik touched his wrist assuringly, “Don’t worry.”

“I always worry about you.” Santiago chuckled, “Just let me know if he gets unbearable.”

“I can have him killed at any time.” Seleca said darkly.

“As can I. Don’t worry, you’ll know if I snap.” Jupik replied with a tiny quirk of his lips as the class moved to take their new seats. He reluctantly parted from his friends to sit stiffly beside Grant, ignoring his too-friendly smile and his attempts at conversation. The actual assignment wasn’t too torturous at first. Grant quickly fell silent to focus and Jupik was able to get most of his work done fast, only interacting with Grant when his assistance was requested. Chemistry was child’s play to him, though he took pleasure in seeing Grant struggle with it.

“You’re finished already?” Thirty three minutes in, Grant regrettably noticed his lack of typing, “Nice work, Jupik. See, this is why I want you on my team.” he slapped his back, and it took every shred of will he had not to draw blood. He inhaled slowly and mentally counted to ten in old vulcan, a psuedo-meditation technique Spock had taught him.

“Touch me again, and I will be forced to take action.” he warned quietly, “I am not above physical retaliation.” Grant didn’t seem afraid, but amused. He didn’t take his hand from Jupik’s shoulder.

“You have a lot of spirit for a vulcan.” he chuckled, “It’s good, but you’re eventually going to have to learn how to behave yourself. I can’t be letting my future CMO disrespect me like that.” Something in Jupik snapped. Wordlessly, he put his PADD down and picked up the nearby pitcher of hot karmin plasma. Looking Grant directly in the eye, he poured the contents of pitcher into the human’s lap.

“Oops.” he deadpanned as Grant leapt up with a shriek that drew the entire class’s attention, patting frantically at his crotch as Jupik struggled to keep his vindication hidden, “My apologies for such a careless mistake.”

“What is going on here?” Professor Carol Marcus was at their desk in an instant, hands on her hips and expression stormy. Grant pointed accusingly at Jupik, face livid and pants steaming.

“He poured the karmin on me!” he shouted, “He did it on purpose!”

“Grant, such a blatant falsehood serves you no purpose.” Jupik adopted his best expression of vulcan befuddlement. Grant growled at him.

“I watched you do it, you scrawny little-!” but Marcus cut him off.

“Mr. Grant, you expect me to believe a _vulcan_ intentionally disrupted a class for an emotional act of spite?” she asked with narrowed eyes, “And then _lied_ about it? I think you should do your research before lying to me about a student.”

“But-“

“No buts.” she said sternly, “You’re dismissed. Go get cleaned up.” Grant glared at Jupik, and Jupik subtly raised an eyebrow as if to say _well get going_. Grant scowled, but he had no choice but to obey the professor. Jupik took great pleasure in the awkward waddle he was forced to adopt as he left. Once the door had slid shut behind him, one look from Marcus was enough to get the rest of the students hurriedly getting back to work.

“I thank you, Mrs. Marcus.” Jupik said quietly when he had gone, only loud enough for her to hear, “I apologize for the disruption.”

“It’s fine, he’s a brat and I know you were provoked.” Marcus said equally quietly as she checked his work, “Just don’t make a habit of it.”

“I hope I will not have to.” Santiago gave him a thumbs up from across the room (though the cracked beaker held loosely his hand let Jupik know he’d been keeping an eye on him), and Seleca looked like she’d be gleefully buying him a drink later. Jupik inclined his head their way with a quick wink that could easily be passed off as a twitch to any who didn’t know him.


	9. Smoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a personal experience

After a long day of classes, coming home to see smoke pouring from the dorm kitchenette was generally not a good thing, but what really set Santiago’s heart pounding was the low curse he heard from within it. Panic set in quickly when he remembered that Jupik had the day off today. He dropped his bag and charged into the smoky haze, grabbing Jupik around the waist and lifting him without effort. He hauled his coughing boyfriend out of the kitchenette with a speed he hadn’t known he possessed, tossing him on the bed before racing back to activate the fire suppression system. The smoke died out quickly once the small flame was extinguished and the window opened, and he breathed a sigh of relief before remembering the sooty vulcan on his bed. He hurried back and skidded to his knees before Jupik, hands flying to his torso.

“Holy shit, are you okay?” he asked, frantically patting him down for any injuries, “Do you need a doctor? Are you burned anywhere? Let me see, are you-“

“I am fine, cease your pawing!” Jupik slapped his hands away, looking indignant, “I was in no danger.”

Fear and relief making him a little nauseous, he yanked Jupik into a hug, crushing him tightly to his chest and inhaling his newly smoke-tinged scent.

“I’m freaking out here, J.” he said into his hair, “What happened? How did that fire start?” Jupik went green at the question, pulling back slightly. Santiago looked at him with worry, cupping his head in his hands without touching any skin. Jupik reluctantly picked something up from his lap that Santiago hadn’t noticed before, holding the smoking remains of what looked like a charred pastry out to him almost sheepishly.

“It was my fault.” he said, looking at the ruined dish rather than Santiago, “I was attempting to make a peach cobbler. I wanted to do something nice for you.”

“You nearly burned our dorm down,” Santiago said slowly, incredulously, “because you were _cooking_?”

“I... have not inherited Leonard’s talent for the culinary arts.” Jupik admitted, his ears turning an adorable green, “I confess, I got distracted thinking of you and added slightly more sugar than strictly necessary.”

Holy shit. Holy shit, Santiago was keeping this man forever. He couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled from his lips, bright and happy as he finally relaxed.

“I would appreciate it if you did not mock me.” Jupik didn’t seem as amused by the situation as he was, giving him that glare that could send hardened nurses running for cover and Santiago’s heart fluttering.

“I’m not mocking you, J.” Santiago laughed, placing his hands on those thin shoulders, “I just think that you are the cutest thing in the galaxy.”

“You find dangerous incompetence to be an attractive trait?” Jupik asked skeptically, “Are you suffering from smoke inhalation?”

“It was sweet.” Santiago smiled, “You scared the shit out of me, yeah, but it was a sweet gesture. I’m glad you were thinking of me.”

“Even so, I am sorry for the fire.” Jupik said apologetically, “This the second time you have felt the need to rescue me from a flame, however needless both times were seeing as I can take care of myself.”

“I know you can. And don’t you worry about it.” Santiago gave him a squeeze, kissing his hair, “No harm done.”

“I will have to think of another gesture to express my appreciation of you. One more suited to my skill set.” Jupik said with a frown, “Do you have any enemies you would see dead?”

“Let’s... start a little smaller than that.” Santiago laughed nervously, “Maybe just a dinner date or something? Movies before murder, you know?”

“I suppose.” Jupik cocked his head, thinking deeply for a moment, “Very well. I will take you to a film of your choosing this weekend.”

“Can’t wait.” Santiago smiled widely, “Make sure it’s one you want to see too. I won’t have fun if you aren’t having fun.”

“Create a list of films you wish to see, and I will select the ones I am also agreeable to seeing.” Jupik tapped his fingers briefly to Santiago’s, “In the meantime, I wish to research cooking techniques.”

“Deal. But maybe next time you wanna cook for me you can invite Seleca to supervise.” Santiago smiled, giving him a peck for luck, “And campus security.”


	10. Transfer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They exchange things

“It is simple.” Jupik explained gently, Santiago’s hand held carefully in his, “You select a memory you wish to share, and imagine it flowing down through the contact of our hands. If you do something wrong, I can easily disconnect.”

“Can you feel everything I do right now?” Santiago asked, managing to look both worried and excited. Jupik shook his head.

“No. I am currently shielding my mind.” he assured him, “I will only allow your emotions to transfer if I sense you actively pushing them through.”

“Okay.” Santiago took a deep breath, “Um... you start?”

“Certainly.” Jupik recalled the day he’d been accepted into Starfleet Academy, the fierce joy, the triumph, the crushing hug Leonard and Jim had pulled him into. Santiago laughed softly, visibly relaxing.

“That’s amazing.” he smiled widely, “You were so happy.”

“I was.” Jupik nodded, “Now you try.” Santiago’s eyes drifted in concentration for a moment as he apparently agonized over which memory to send. Jupik restrained a fond smile.

“You do not have to overthink it.” he said softly, “I will not think less of you for anything, regardless of what you elect to share.”

“I know. I just want it to be good.” Santiago said, “Uh... here.” Jupik felt the push and allowed it. His chest (a strange locale for emotion) swelled with embarrassment and nervousness, his tongue felt heavy, his palms sweaty as the air around them heated and the cloying scent of alcohol filled his nose.

_“I am not offended.” Jupik said with the smallest quirk of his lips, “You have quite a firm grip.” Santiago nearly lost his goddamn mind then and there. It took everything he had to release that ridiculously adorable waist before he did something he’d regret._

“Remember that.” Santiago asked nervously, eying the green flush on Jupik’s cheeks, “When those guys nearly lit the club on fire?”

“I remember.” Jupik very nearly smiled as the sensations faded, “I had no idea you found me so enticing.”

“Always.” Santiago snorted, “You gave me that slow grin and said that it showed that I work out. Then you gave is this... laugh...” He appeared lost in memory for a moment, smiling softly, and Jupik was tempted to peek in to see.

“That I did.” he tried to will his telling blush down as his boyfriend’s attention returned to him, “I believe it is my turn.” He had a memory all ready. Little Demora Sulu handing him a stick and telling him very seriously that they had to go save her daddy from an evil witch. That witch had turned out to be Jim, and he’d admittedly derived a fair amount of enjoyment from assisting Demora in hitting Jim with said stick while Mr. Sulu dramatically announced that they were his heroes.

“You were such a cute kid!” Santiago exclaimed gleefully, “Look at your little hands! A little vulcan kid playing pretend, that’s so adorable!” Jupik found himself smiling briefly at his pleasure, feeling warm and pleased.

“Demora and Joanna were the only friends I had around my age.” Jupik said, “If my information is up to date, they are currently in a romantic relationship.”

“That’s so sweet.” Santiago smiled, “Your family reunions are gonna be huge.”

“I am not looking forward to it.” he lied, “Your turn.”

“Something happy.” Santiago said thoughtfully, looking down at their joined hands as the image of an unfamiliar human girl formed in his mind, dark hair flying in the wind and smile bright and dimpled, “This is my sister Isabel.”

“She has your dimples.” Jupik observed, causing Santiago to flush again, “And your cheekbones.”

“Yeah. She’s in Montreal right now studying to become a teacher.” he said, “Her husband runs a museum.”

“I should like to meet her someday.” Jupik said, “Perhaps over the next holiday.”

“That sounds great!” Santiago brightened, “Let’s do that!”

“It is settled then.” Jupik nodded, “I will inform my fathers.”

“I can’t wait.” Santiago brought their joined hands up to kiss them briefly, “Your turn.” Jupik thought for a moment. Santiago had shared a personal piece of himself with him, it was only fair that he returned the favor. Decided, he pushed the memory through, Leonard and Spock, younger and uncertain, standing nervously before him.

 _I can have more than one kid, you know. And Jo already sees you as a brother. If you’ll have us, we’d be proud to call you family._ Santiago tilted his head curiously as the words filtered into his mind, looking to Jupik for explanation.

“The day I was adopted.” he explained, “My mother abandoned me soon after my father’s death, so Leonard and Spock took me in as their own.”

“Jupik...” Santiago clearly hadn’t known that part, “I’m-“

“Please refrain from apologizing for my mother’s actions.” Jupik stopped him, “I have long come to terms with them.”

“Okay. Uh... guess your adopted father being a psychiatrist helps, huh?” Santiago cracked a joke, clearly trying to clear the air. Jupik appreciated it.

“It did.” he granted him a small smile, “Now, shall we continue?”

“Yes!” Santiago seemed more enthusiastic than before, clasping his hand firmly, “I ever tell you about the time Seleca and I set a car on fire?”

“Show me.” Jupik closed his eyes and let the memory flow through, feeling lighter than air.


	11. Dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shift in things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I know it’s been months, and I have no excuse. But I’m in a play now! And getting back into Star Trek.

It had been Santiago’s idea to take Jupik to a nearby club to celebrate the end of finals, and Jupik had been admittedly enjoying himself up until now. He’d patted Santiago’s arm as he slipped away to use the restroom, pressing their fingers lightly together in a brief kiss before going. Santiago’s resulting smile had been bright and pleasing, and it seemed to follow him as he left, lifting his spirits. Tragically, his good mood was shattered as he was washing his hands. The door opened, and his least favorite person entered with a slick smile.

 

“Jupik, hey! Glad I caught you.” Abram Grant grinned, “I was hoping to speak to you before you went back out.”

 

“Have you been watching me?” Jupik asked, expression closed off and distinctly unfriendly. Grant either didn’t notice or chose to ignore it.

 

“Of course.” he said, “You’re a person of interest. And I want to know what makes you tick. Come on, we can both be civil here, can’t we?”

 

“I would appreciate you getting to the point.” Jupik said cooly, “My boyfriend is waiting for me, and I have no desire to be in your presence any longer than I must.”

 

“It’s occurred to me that I’ve been going about this completely the wrong way.” Grant said smoothly, “I need to switch tactics if I ever want you to consider me your equal.”

 

“Indeed.” Jupik said dryly, drying his hands, “Perhaps an examination of your personality is in order. I can recommend several good psychiatrists.”

 

“Ever the jokester.” Grant chuckled, “That’s what I like about you, Jup. You’re not like other vulcans.”

 

“A broad and presumptuous statement.” Jupik stood before him, waiting for him to move. Grant remained blocking the door, unashamed and oozing self-righteousness. Jupik wanted to deck him, “You would do well to surround yourself with more vulcans. It may expand your narrow worldview.”

 

“You’re right, of course.” he grinned, “I think I’ve been doing everything wrong, floundering around in the dark. But I know what I want now.”

 

“I don’t know what you mean, but I think it best that you-“ And then Grant’s hands were gripping his face forcefully, and before he could say another word of protest the human was kissing him, harsh and demanding and inexperienced. Jupik experienced a moment of cold fear before he was moving, socking Grant in the stomach and slamming his head against the wall. Grant went down with a groan, having clearly not expected physical retaliation, and Jupik glared at him with open loathing.

 

“It would be in your best interests to refrain from _ever_ doing that again.” he said coldly, straightening his robe and stepping over him to make a quick egress. He hurried back to Santiago’s table, hoping his emotional upset wasn’t visible on his face. He’d never been more grateful for Spock’s insistence on maintaining his mental shields at all times. The thought of feeling anything in Grant’s head nearly made him nauseous.

 

“Jupik?” Santiago asked worriedly as he approached, moving to stand, “What’s the matter?” Ah, so his wish had not been granted. No matter.

 

“I want to leave.” he said smoothly, “As quickly as possible.” Santiago hurriedly got out of his seat, taking Jupik gently by the shoulders and leading him out. Jupik leaned into him, keeping an eye out for Grant. Santiago was thankfully quiet as they walked, giving Jupik time to put his thoughts together. Grant had kissed him. Grant had followed him to the restroom with intent to kiss him. The thought made him feel ill.

 

“What happened?” Santiago asked as they reached a bench overlooking a pond, guiding Jupik to sit next to him. His face was drawn with worry, his eyes protective. Jupik had to look away.

 

“Grant cornered me in the restroom.” Jupik explained bluntly, eyes on the pond, “We spoke, I told him to leave me be. Instead, he kissed me. With neither warning nor consent.” Santiago didn’t respond, and Jupik glanced up at him inquisitively.

 

Santiago looked... Well, murderous almost described it. His eyes had gone dark, his jaw set, his grip on Jupik’s shoulder tense. He looked like Jim had when the Vians abducted Leonard. Utter, unspeakable fury contained just under the surface.

 

“He kissed you.” he repeated quietly, his tone dangerous. Jupik blinked, honestly a little taken aback by the change in his boyfriend.

 

“He did.” he said slowly, “I overpowered him and left. It is likely he will file an assault report tomorrow. I beat him rather soundly.”

 

“Bastard.” Santiago spat venomously, “Sniveling, arrogant, selfish, _disgusting_ -“

 

“Santiago.” Jupik found himself unnerved by his anger, “I am unharmed. And the school faculty are well aware of his personality, as well as my own integrity. It is very likely that his report will be entirely disregarded.”

 

“It’s not about that, I know you’ll be fine.” Santiago seemed to be visibly trying to calm himself down, “It’s the fact that he kissed you, It’s the fact that he’s so entitled and full of himself that he thinks he can just-“ he cut himself off with a snarl, glancing tensely at the water.

 

“This is bothering you.” Jupik said quietly. Santiago turned to look incredulously at him.

 

“Of course It’s bothering me.” he said, “He’s been obsessed with you since day one, and now that obsession might be turning romantic? That’s dangerous, J. He’s dangerous.”

 

“I am aware.” Jupik said, “And I assure you, he will not get away with it.”

 

“No.” Santiago said, eyes glittering with dark promise, “No he won’t.”

 

—-

 

Grant wasn’t in class the next day, nor the day after that. In fact, he was absent the entire following week. But Santiago didn’t seem concerned at all, and Seleca had a new bruise on her cheek and a darkly satisfied smile on her face. Jupik decided with a hidden smile of his own that it was better not to ask.


	12. A Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santiago finally meets the parents

“So this is the boyfriend.” Leonard said flatly, scanning Santiago with a critical eye. Santiago squirmed under the attention, resisting the urge to tug at the collar of his nice shirt. He’d been fine on the flight to Georgia, but approaching the door to the nice little house, he’d grown scared and quiet. And now that he was here, actually sitting across from Jupik’s parents, the weight of the world seemed to have taken up residence in his chest.

 

“Hello sir.” he said meekly, wishing he could disappear into the couch they’d sat him on, “It’s nice to meet you. I-I’ve heard a lot about you. Both.”

 

“I find your obvious apprehension to be unwarranted.” Mr. Spock tilted his head, “What have you to fear from us?”

 

“I mean.” Santiago swallowed, “You’re famous heroes. And... And you’re Jupik’s parents.” He wished he could stop sweating. Oh man, could too much sweating ruin a couch? Would they hate him if he ruined their couch?

 

“And which is more intimidating?” Leonard said calmly, seeming totally unaffected by the oppressive atmosphere.

 

“Uh...” Santiago wished with all his heart that Jim and Jo hadn’t whisked Jupik away for shopping the moment they’d said their hellos, “I’m not sure?”

 

“You asking me, or telling me?” Leonard raised a single judgmental eyebrow, and oh that’s where Jupik got it from. He hated to say it, but Leonard’s eyebrow raise was just a touch scarier than Jupik’s.

 

“T-Telling.” Stars above, why couldn’t he have Seleca’s way with people? With Mr. Spock so eerily silent, and Leonard openly psychoanalyzing him, he felt like he was on an operating table without anesthetic. The cozy living room was way too warm.

 

“Nervous kid, isn’t he, Spock?” Leonard said, grinning at Spock. The vulcan nodded in agreement.

 

“I believe he fears we will disapprove of him, and therefore his relationship with our son.” Spock said, “Tell me, Santiago, how would you go on with Jupik if you failed to receive our blessing?”

 

Oh man. Oh man what a loaded question. Santiago had to think about that one for a moment, trying to find the words.

 

“I-I’m going to be honest.” he said after a moment of weighty silence, “I don’t know. It would depend entirely on what Jupik wanted. But...” he straightened, finally meeting their eyes, “It wouldn’t change things for me. I like Jupik. A lot. I-I could fall in love with him easily. I wouldn’t give him up even if you didn’t like me, unless he wanted me to. I hope to keep him around as long as I can.” His heart was pounding, his palms sweaty, and he was probably visibly shaking. But he wasn’t going to take it back. It was the truth.

 

Leonard smiled. Mr. Spock’s eyes lost their edge. The air seemed to clear in an instant. “Good answer.” Leonard nodded.

 

“Huh?” Santiago blinked, taken aback by the sudden shift. Mr. Spock’s lips quirked, and suddenly he seemed less the intimidating stone vulcan, and more the bemused father from Jupik’s stories.

 

“We approve.” he clarified, “Firmness and dedication are both admirable traits, as is loyalty and a willingness to take risks for the people you love. Had you at all implied that you would end things with Jupik, we would have heavily disapproved.”

 

“So you’re off the hook.” Leonard fixed him with a sharp look, “For now.”

 

“I-I see where Jupik gets his glare from.” Santiago said without thinking, and immediately kicked himself. But Leonard chuckled.

 

“Yeah.” he said, “And he gets his complete lack of patience from Spock.”

 

“On the contrary, Leonard.” Spock said, “The only reason he has so much as a shred of patience is due to my influence.”

 

“Don’t listen to a word he says.” Leonard said to Santiago, “He’s delusional. He’s the hothead, not me.”

 

“I would advise taking nothing Leonard says at face value.” Spock said, “He has a poor habit of embellishment.”

 

“Do not.” Leonard snorted.

 

“You do.” Spock replied.

 

“Do not!” Leonard shot back, and Santiago got the feeling it was an argument they’d rehashed countless times.

 

“I will not engage in that particular ‘do not, do too’ exchange at this time.” Spock said, “We are here to measure Santiago’s character, are we not?”

 

“That we are.” Leonard rolled his eyes, “So Santiago. You’re clear where you stand with us?”

 

“I do. A-And I swear I’ll treat Jupik as best as I’m capable.” Santiago promised them, “I swear I’ll keep him safe and happy for as long as he allows me to.”

 

“Strong words.” Spock said, “It will be amusing to see if you can maintain that conviction.”

 

“Just remember that both Jupik and I have extensive knowledge of poisons and venoms.” Leopard clapped his shoulder, no hint of jest in his tone, “And we aren’t afraid to use them.”

 

Santiago gulped. Jupik would be back soon, right? He wasn’t sure he’d survive an afternoon alone with these two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m gonna wrap this one up soon, but don’t worry! If anyone is still reading this story, I’m probably gonna do yet another series detailing their adventures in space after the Academy.


	13. Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ending, and a world of new beginnings waiting just beyond the horizon

Graduation was a bright and loud affair, and for once Jupik didn’t mind. Santiago smiled the entire time, so widely that Jupik almost feared it would split his face, and Seleca’s boisterous joy put many of the more conservative teachers on edge. Jupik had to catch himself several times to stop himself from laughing at her antics. Even seeing Grant smugly accept his diploma couldn’t dampen his good mood. Jupik had graduated at the top of his class, and Leonard was in the audience making damned sure everyone else knew it.

 

The entire main crew of the Enterprise was there, loudly cheering when Jupik stepped up to receive his diploma. Pavel and Jim even had a big sign that said in bold red letters “JUPIK RULES STARFLEET ACADEMY, GO GO JUPIK” with little drawings of hearts and stars. It was fairly amusing to see the people near them react to the knowledge that the legendary Enterprise crew was sitting next to them, but it was even funnier when Spock of all people stood up and clapped for Jupik. Leonard and Jim both started crying when Jupik gave the vulcan salute to the principal and the customary little bow to the audience.

 

The throwing of the hats was chaotic and loud, and Santiago took the opportunity to kiss Jupik’s cheek in the ensuing throng. Jupik vowed to get him back for that the next moment they were alone. As the crowds dispersed to greet family, Santiago laughed brightly, picking Jupik up and spinning him around. Jupik allowed himself a smile, heart full to bursting as he squeezed his broad shoulders. Santiago had always looked appealing in red.

 

“We’re free!” Seleca whooped as Jupik was set down, “No more classes! No more grades! No more ugly red clothes! No more roommate bringing guys in when I’m trying to study!”

 

“No more cramped dorm room.” Santiago beamed as the McCoy-Graysons approached with the Enterprise crew, “And no more tiny, flammable kitchenette! You got the assignment ledger?”

 

“I did.” Jupik’s face was smooth, but his voice rang with a happiness he couldn’t conceal, “I’m to report to the docks at o-six hundred sharp on Thursday, where I’ll board the _USS Eos_ to serve as science officer under the jurisdiction of Captain Santiago Valdez.”

 

“No way!” Joanna gasped, hugging Jupik tightly from behind, “That’s amazing!”

 

“And I’m reporting to the same ship!” Seleca boomed, “Chief of Security, baby! Someone has to keep you boys out of trouble.”

 

“Says the biggest troublemaker I know!” Santiago laughed, “How many bones did you have to break to get that assignment?”

 

“Just five.” Seleca grinned, “Like I was gonna let myself get stuck on the _Ursa_ with Grant. I’m gonna enjoy the high life with Captain Teddy Bear and his pointy-eared science officer, Commander Twig.”

 

“Time for celebration! Dinner is on my dads tonight!” Demora beamed, earning twin squawks of protest from said dads and a burst of laughter from everyone else. Jupik couldn’t seem to suppress his smile. After the chaos of the day, dinner with his friends and extended family sounded absolutely perfect.

 

“I can’t wait.” Santiago said softly, running a hand through Jupik’s inky hair, “Me and you out exploring the stars... It’s everything I’ve dreamed.”

 

“It won’t be nearly as romantic as you think.” Jupik warned good-naturedly, “Believe me, it will be difficult and stressful, and often times lonely. You will wish to strangle me at least once. I speak from experience.”

 

“I know you do.” Santiago laughed as Seleca’s attention was snatched by a pretty girl with a wicked set of teeth, “But it’ll be as romantic as we make it. And believe me, I’m gonna romance the absolute shit out of you. Like, they may as well rename our ship the _USS Romance_ , because trust me, romance is coming your way at breakneck speeds.”

 

“Get a room!” Jim hooted, earning a slap from both Leonard and Nyota. Santiago flushed deeply, and Jupik fixed Jim with a glare. Jim grinned and waved, and Jupik was too euphoric to remain annoyed. Leonard was watching them with a strange look on his face, like he was watching an old home movie. Like he was seeing the same events but with different people. Spock laid a hand at the small of his back, murmuring something into his ear that made him relax slightly. Jupik made a mental note to ask what he was thinking later, though he suspected it had something to do with worry over him going into space, or nostalgia for his own Starfleet Academy days. Leonard smiled at him, bright and reassuring, and it took no effort at all to smile back.

 

The future was theirs for the taking, and Jupik was going to take everything it offered and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s all for Jupik’s Academy days! I tragically had to end this here, but don’t worry! Jupik’s journey will continue, for anyone who still holds him dear. There’s a world of possibilities in an exploratory space ship, and I intend to explore the shit out of it


End file.
